Spellbound
by Tommycort22
Summary: This the first full-length story I've ever written. It's Leo/Chris & has much more foot play than I ever thought it would. Lol. If those aren't your things then turn back now. I appreciate positive criticism. I'm hoping at least one other person likes it. Thank you


Spellbound Leo, Chris

"Alright, fixed" Leo spoke as he returned the faceplate of the air conditioner's thermostat to the wall. "With the girls gone on their trip I'll have nothing to distract me from getting this place back in shape."

"At least until a demon attacks," Chris shot back from the living room couch. "You can't think like that, Chris. You have to stay positive. Plus, since Balthazar is being hunted by the underworld they have bigger fish to fry than attacking the manor. While the girls are reaffirming their bond the least we can do is create a fully-functioning home to return to." Chris briefly removed his sight from the Book of Shadows to perform an eyeroll before retorting, "Balthazar still poses a threat. Plus, I prefer to be realistic over optimistic. You get less disappointed that way. Also, why are you fixing things by hand? Magic works a lot faster, you know?" he asked turning his head toward the elder.

Leo moved to the back of the couch. "You know, Chris, some hard work would be good for you. Magic shouldn't be your answer to everything. Building or repairing something with your own two hands is extremely rewarding." "Maybe, but while you're tinkering the day away with your toys I'm going to be doing something that's actually useful. I'll spend my time researching demons that may possibly attack so that one of us is ready. Time spent doing remedial tasks could be time spent fighting evil. Using magic like that isn't selfish, but a tool we are supposed to use to focus on greater events."

"You just don't get it, Chris. Putting forth effort isn't futile but character building. That's something you could use some work in, kiddo." Leo's hand playfully tussled the young witch's hair before a hand aggressively wafted it away. Chris abruptly turned towards the white lighter. "MY character is fine. I bust my ass to keep things running smoothly around here!" "Don't get defensive. All I'm saying is that I can teach you a different way to approach things. I still have the kitchen sink & upstairs shower to fix. Let me show you what working with your hands can do for you."

"I'll pass. You go crazy with the plumbing while I look for ways to keep everyone alive." Leo sighed before disappearing into the kitchen with his tools. Chris lifted his feet from the floor & reclined across the sofa, his head resting on the couch's arm. He tried to let his frustration with his father fade away as he attempted to focus on the family heirloom. Leo didn't know they were related & he still lectured him as if he did. "Whatever. I know what's actually important, no thanks to him."

Time passed slowly & the working air conditioner combatted the humidity that had gathered inside the manor. The temperature left Chris feeling like he was in a sleeping bag on a cold night. His eyes grew heavier with every flip of a page. He paused when he landed on the page inscribed with information about Balthazar. "Powerful & dangerous? Please. A demon defeated by his lust? Sounds pretty weak to me." After turning another dozens of pages Chris shook his head in annoyance & let his eyes fall shut. The book rested cover facing down & within moments the young man was adrift in his own slumber.

A plain floor standing lamp in the hallway suddenly began to dematerialize & change shape. It transformed into the half-demon's human side- Cole. He walked toward the couch & positioned himself above Chris & the book of shadows. "Weak, huh? Oh, how easy it would be to crush you right now. But no, that wouldn't teach you to respect true power. Hmmm. What's this?" Cole read the page that laid open on top of the witch's chest. "To Fulfill A Deep Desire spell, huh? This might actually be perfect. I'll teach this brat to respect his elders- even the demonic ones. I'll also finally be able to take Leo down a peg." Cole gently placed his hand on the sleeping man, using him as a magical conduit.

"Passions awake & come to a boil,

Want is my master, to whom I am loyal,

My heart is strong but yearns for more,

Free my inhibitions & allow them to soar,

Grant desire from head to toe,

Shape my lust in the form of Leo"

"Let's see who's weak now, Christopher. Oh, &…" With a wave of his half-demon hand, the lines on the thermostat blinked erratically before disappearing altogether. A sly grin spread across Cole's face before his body shimmered out entirely, only leaving the echo of a light chuckle.

Chris had no idea how long he had been asleep, but it felt like it could have been weeks. Before he pried open his eyes he could feel his body sticking to the fabric of the couch. He lifted himself slowly & examined both himself & the couch. There was a corresponding sweat line that was parallel his outfit. His grey shirt suffered sweat rings around his neck & armpits. "Is there a lava demon running around here or something?" Chris kicked his Vans off before peeling his drenched socks from his feet. Droplets of sweat sprang from his shirt as he pulled repeatedly at the collar to release trapped heat. An odd, uneasy aura flowed from his head to his toes. It was a feeling that he never truly experienced. A mix of aggression, excitement &… need.

The sound of metal clanging against the cold tile of the kitchen drew Chris' face towards, followed by the rest of him. As Chris passed through the archway of the kitchen, he discovered the source of the commotion. Leo was laying on his back working on the pipes underneath the sink. As Chris drew closer, the sensation flowing through magnified. The feeling nearly took control of each leg, advancing him further until he found himself standing above his father. The stirring impulse didn't release its grip; it wanted Chris under that sink.

Attempting to dismiss these feelings, the witch scoffed before saying "Just a few simple words & I can have that sink fixed in a jiff." Flannel-clad arms continued shifting & arranging. "No thanks. I'm more than happy to show how far a little hard work goes, even at the expense of a little effort." Chris' eyes searched for a face, but the lining of the cabinets prevented success. Without abandoning their mission, the eyes traveled south. A medium- but nicely built chest only offered a vague outline through the flannel & bright white undershirt. Continuing the path, the next stop was at tight-fitting carpenter jeans. The lining held tight to the tan skin hidden below. Thick thighs dipped into thick calves causing the material to strain as it tried to hide the bulging muscles within. Finally, the eyes landed at the feet only inches away from his own. Something about the underside of the sneakers enticed him. They were larger than he thought. What size did his dad wear? 10 ½? 11? Probably 11.

He had spent so much time fighting not to become his father that he never really relished the opportunity to understand him. Maybe he could use this time to bond? Maybe Leo wasn't such a bad guy. A brief pause before he thought: _Nah, he's still a dick._ With a wave of his hand a nut vanished from a pipe & the sink handle tittered towards an ON position, which resulted in a flood of water rushing onto the elder. The surprising shot of the river startled Leo causing him to lightly bang his head on the adjacent pipe before climbing out of the cubby & onto his feet. Chris released a quick chuckle as he watched Leo return the sink handle back into position. "Sorry, its not funny. Well, it's kinda funny." Leo had grabbed a towel & began drying his face off. "Did you do that?" The younger white lighter placed both hands in the air & with a small smirk replied innocently, "I didn't touch a thing, man."

Leo threw the towel on the counter & looked down at his, now soaked, shirt. "Damn it, this is a new flannel, too." With another chuckle, Chris stepped toward the other man &, in a friendly laugh, offered "here let me help." The two were inches apart as Chris unhooked every button on the flannel shirt. Leo was uncomfortable with the proximity the two were at but appreciated that the man from the future was finally doing something other than giving him grief. "Th-thanks, Chris. I must not have tightened a bolt or something." "I told you that I don't mind helping." The shirt was removed revealing a firm chest. Two small circles pressed against the fabric of each pectoral. His eyes found a new home there & lingered there a little too long for the handyman's liking. "Damn, Leo. When did you start working out?" Awkwardly, Leo's own eyes darted back & forth. "Um, I guess I do ok." Leo noticed the large sweat rings around the young man's neck & armpits. "Did the air conditioner go out again? I'll take another look at it after the shower head." "Well, instead of you using your hands, how about I use mine?" Chris had taken another step toward forward, their bodies nearly touching. He gently placed his hand where the novice plumber thumped his head. Sliding himself from the counter & the witch, Leo muttered "I think I'll go fix the shower head now."

Chris could all but refuse himself from staring at the large bubbly ass before it disappeared into the dining room & up the stairs. _Why am I starting at my father's ass? Why couldn't I keep myself from staring at his ass? I shouldn't be watching it shake from side to side. I shouldn't be thinking of how tight it must be… Probably not too tight… Maybe just a couple of fingers at first, but th- I NEED TO STOP. I need to get a hold of myself. I need to… take a bath._ In the span of a blink, there was no signs of life left in the kitchen except for the dissipating trail of orbs.

Chris reappeared in the hallway, outside of the bathroom. Peaking inside, he observed Leo removing the showerhead from its perch while he stood in the bathtub. Everything about Leo was so… sexy. The way his back arched with each move, the way his biceps widened with each stretch, the way his legs... Well his lower legs were actually blocked by the tub's side. That wouldn't do.

"Water" he whispered. Magically, a small pool of water withdrew from the shower's interior tubes & conjured itself under Leo's work boots. Another wave of his hand & Chris' casual outfit was instantaneously replaced with only a pair of black boxer briefs & a blue cotton robe. He paced through the doorway with an air of cocky confidence before leaning with his hand against the frame. "You know, it's dangerous to be wearing non-slip resistant shoes in the tub, right? Boots." Leo watched as his footwear appeared in the other man's open hand. Sniffing the rim of the boots, the half-breed sarcastically asked "Do you ever wash these? They smell like feet." "Chris!" he shot back. "My socks are soaked now!" "Ooops. My bad. Socks!" The socks followed suit & hid inside the stolen shoes. Leo, now barefoot, stepped out of the tub & stood directly in front of his aggressor. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" As he reached for the boots, Chris yanked the items away, moving them behind himself & leaning his head forward. Chris felt the heat from Leo's face calling to him as they stood centimeters apart.

"Are you going to give them to me or not?" The elder's eyes searched Chris' face for answers but found none. A devilish grin emerged. "What are you gonna give me if I do?" Leo paused. Bewildered, he looked away & stated "Keep 'em. I'm almost done here anyway." On a bare heel, he turned & returned to his project. The guardian kneeled on his knees, his toes supporting his balance. Chris quickly realized he was staring, once again. This time he found his tongue wetting his lips.

Chris' own bare feet popped as they crossed the chilled tiles. He stood behind his unaware dad & scanned every inch of the man. There wasn't a single piece of him he wouldn't lick, suck, or place in his mouth to do both. "I'm starting to see what you're talking about. Using your body to create something, to fix something. It's quite… provocative." "I don't know if I'd call it that, but I'm glad you're finally getting the point." Leo rose to continue working on the shower head from outside the bath. His arms extended semi-strenuously unscrewing this & replacing that. Chris saw opportunity.

The words would only have been heard by the small of fairies; barely registering a vibration from his vocal cords. "Cloth." A moderate fragment of cotton evaporated from the armpit of the white top. "Oh, no! You tore your shirt." "What? I did? Oh. Well would you look at that." As Leo Wyatt spoke, he lifted his arm into the air to examine the area. As he pondered how he ripped the fabric his alternative hand pressed against the surrounding material. Light-brown hairs found their escape & leapt forward. That musty aroma returned to Chris' nose, beckoning him. "Let's make it even." Suddenly, the shirt's other sleeve was no longer attached but found new refuge in the Charmed son's hand. "Damn it, Chris! Why would you do that?! You're acting erratically." With understandable frustration he removed his shirt to examine the damage before discarding it in the trash. "I don't know. Maybe I need punished. Are you the guy to do that?" The words came out like velvet. They were too slick, too smooth, too seductive. Chris slithered behind the older man, snaking one hand to Leo's abs, the other to a firm thigh.

Leo spun around & quickly backed away from his seducer until he felt icy relief of the stone countertop under his rear. "What has gotten into you?!" "Nothing that good… yet." Chris advanced, preparing his mouth to contact another. A flurry of white orbs rejected this motion, developing Leo back to full form behind Chris. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

Chris directed his body towards the question but allowed his head to hang low while his hair concealed his eyes. "I-I'm sorry… I'm not sure what came over me… I guess the only thing I can say is…" His head sharply shifted up. Locking lust-filled eyes with his soon-to-be lover, he articulated:

"Upon this house I place a seal,

Until my desires become what's real"

A wave of blue energy washed across each wall, ceiling, floor, door & window. As soon as he heard the chanting Leo orbed once again, this time his target was outside of the manor. The magical barrier vetoed his mission, sending him soaring back to the tile prison on his padded rear end. As his son spoke, his body gingerly moved with focus. First, he removed his robe, leaving only his black boxer briefs to veil his skin. Then, he placed one foot inside the tub, then the other. Next, he turned the water on to a moderately hot setting. With each movement came a string of words that dripped with undiluted temptation.

"It's useless. We're not leaving. Not until we get some things… straight. We've never really liked each other. I think it's time we change that. I think that you'll find that I can be persuasive. Accommodating. Flexible. You have all of the…assets of a reasonable man." The water flowed over Chris' buff, swimmer's body. Beads formed on every conceivable space & droplets ran down scorching skin. His underwear rapidly grew needy, clinging to his manhood & ass. His butt wasn't as plump as his father's, but it carried its own defined attraction, well-muscled but round.

Soft hands splashed puddles over precise areas. Chris tilted his head back but watched his father watching him as he conversed. "I'm so cold." "You look like you're pretty ho- warm, from here. From the water, I mean." "It's odd, I know the water is hot, but it still feels cooler than me." "Chris… This has got to stop. Look at yourself. What do you even want from all of this?" "What do I want? I want you to look at me." Leo studied the floor. His feet grew cold from the porcelain. "All you have to do is look at me & this can be over." Reluctantly, Leo's sight traveled North. It led him to a sight he was unprepared for.

Chris had one arm folded behind his head, displaying his own proud thick bush of masculine hair. His other hand tweaked at a dark nipple that had a light bud at the tip. Soft moans escaped his mouth. "It doesn't take too much to get me in the mood. I'm guessing the same can't be said for you. Just a strong hand in the riiiiiiight spot." As he extended his word, he lowered his hovering arm to his soaked waistband, slipping a thumb inside. "Enough! This ends now!" Leo screamed with every ounce of authority he could muster. The water stopped. The heat of the younger man's body evaporated all evidence that it had been less than dry. Even Chris' pretty man hair returned to it's manicured state. "I agree."

Leo shot towards the door which, to his surprise, was unlocked. As he slammed the door behind himself, he turned to quickly find a hiding place but was interrupted. "You've made enough things hard today, let's try to make this easy. BED." Another wave of the hand transferred Leo onto his back on the master bed. Chris appeared on top of him, sitting on his lap. "Before you orb away, can I just say ONE thing?" A sigh of frustration. Leo didn't know if it was his passive nature, white lighter instinct, or uncanny ability to forgive, but he reluctantly answered "wha- ""POTION!"

Before he couldn't finish his question, a bottle materialized in Chris' & it's contents were down his throat. "Did-did you just poison me?!" "Don't be so dramatic. It's just a power-stripping potion. A TEMPORARY power-stripping potion. I had made it for… other reasons. But I think that priorities have aligned themselves. Don't worry. I made it subtle, so the drinker normally wouldn't know. No pain."

"I can't believe you- "but he was interrupted again. This time by the orbs forming ropes restraining his hands & feet to each bedpost. "I'm kinda assuming you like the kinky stuff. If not, maybe you'll learn a little bit about yourself." "Chris, you don't have to do this. Whatever problem you have with me can be worked out." "The only problem I have right now are these pants keeping me from feeling all of you. Clothes – floor. Oh. Are you that much of a cliché?" The removal of his shirt & pants revealed Leo's silk, pure white boxer briefs. "It's customary…" All he received for that response was an eyeroll & a crooked grin.

Chris continued his studies of Leo's body. Every freckle begged to be touched, every hair composed of desire, every muscle needed to deliver his pleasure. "Fuck, Leo." Wanting hands slid across his torso. "You're even hotter up close. I don't know how I've never noticed how damn appealing you are." He leaned forward, inhaling the scent of each armpit. A heavy sigh of relief. Chris release his body of duty, folding onto his captive's. The orbs restraining the elder's feet drew close together, only about a foot apart. The witch relaxed his body somewhat, matching feet with feet, legs with legs, pelvis with pelvis. He hovered his mouth next to Leo's ear. Letting his warm breath stimulate every nerve inside.

"This doesn't have to be unbearable." A tongue flicked at an earlobe. "I want you to enjoy this. I want you to enjoy me. I want you to want me." Chris pressed his feet underneath the other's. He rubbed his hard cock against the soft one, unleashing ecstasy throughout his being. "Ohhh. See? It can feel good. Really good. What do you want me to do?"

Each syllable of his response was stern but caring. "I. Want. You. Off. Of. Me." "If you want me off… get me off." The aggressive tongue fully inserted itself inside the helpless ear. Leo hated it. He hated that he couldn't stop what was happening. He hated that he was powerless. He hated how the tongue scavenged every centimeter of his ear. He hated how smooth & skilled the intruder was. He hated how excited he got when it flicked like it did.

"I know you like this. I can tell. I'm gonna find out what gets your blood pumping. Why not tell me?" Leo was trapped but not without his wits. This would be an opportunity, maybe his only one.

"Um… okay. I kinda…" "It's okay. You can tell me." "I've always enjoyed… my feet being played with… Rubbed & stuff." They were face to face. Chris grew his sly smile. "I especially like 'the stuff' part. Let me see what I can do." He slid down his father's body & onto the bed. His bulging crotch sat before his new objects of desire. "Which one first?" _The right leg, it's stronger_ he thought. "The right one." "Yes, sir."

The orbs confining his ankle dissipated, returning all motion. The time traveler started innocently enough, massaging the underside of Leo's foot. His thumbs were strong & drew small circles inside of his arches. Leo fought to maintain focus of his plan. The imprisoner wasn't just skilled with his tongue. It was by far the best foot massage he had ever received. Every need was met with vindication. "You know, you have very sexy feet. So soft, but manly." Chris' eyes stared from behind a piece of loose hair. Leo met the gaze with fear & excitement. "I've never done this before." _This is my chance. I just need one good kick & I can… Whoaaaa._ The thoughts slipped away as Leo watched his big toe disappear into a wet mouth.

"Oh wowww." His mouth formed the words before his thoughts could catch up. Neural impulses had taken reign. "That feels amazing." "Yeah? You like that?" "Oh, God yes." Please with himself, Chris smiled. "How about this?" Leo had never known the feeling of a man's tongue rolling from his heel to his toes, but it was one of the best he had ever known. He couldn't help but watch the face swirling its tongue between every toe. Chris presented a curious eyebrow & a muffled "Yeah?" "Oh... yes, yes." The other foot was released & both were brought to Chris's underwear. A 6-inch dick pressed itself against the fabric in arousal. A small wet circle had formed at the tip.

Leo allowed the bottoms of his feet to press into the package, which compelled a satisfying groan from his son. "Fuuuuck yes. I love you rubbing my cock with your feet. It feels great & it's so hot." Leo watched the ritual in stupor. It was wrong, but boy did it feel right. He was actually enjoying it. "You want me to take my underwear off? You can give me a real foot job. I'll bust one all over your legs." A pause.

To his disappointment, Leo suddenly found his foot alone with the rope returning to be its only companion. "Huh?" "You were planning on getting away, weren't you?" "Wha- what are you talking about?" "Oh, come on, Leo. You were probably planning on – what? Stomping me in the face & getting out? You know that's not going to work. Plus, I think you're realizing that I'm not here to do anything you don't want me to do. At least, not deep down." Chris drifted his face over Leo's. "Just… give in." He went in for a kiss. He was met with a lightly scruffy cheek.

"No! This isn't right! I don't want this!" Being struck or punished would have not surprised the hostage. Chris licking his chest did. His mouth traveled from the collar bone to the center of his chest. "Your feet aren't your only attractive qualities." He rubbed his tongue against Leo's right nipple while his left hand pinched the corresponding nipple.

Leo exploded. His nipples had NEVER been fondled, not even by himself. It would have been… impure. How could he have denied himself such sensual gratification? Maybe Chris did have a point. Maybe he should allow himself to indulge sporadically. But on his own terms, not like this.

His mouth shot open as a sensational moan fled. He wasn't the only one searching for opportunities though. The moan became hushed as it spilled into the mouth covering his own. He had kissed his fair share of women in his life, but never like this. It was hot, wet, forceful, tender. His body had betrayed him again. Their tongues wrestled, voices emitted grunts of satisfaction, hands continued their playful nipple torture. Chris twisted his head to get a better angle at his lover's mouth, both of which were completely open & trading saliva. The senior white lighter's crotch was stirring but still not completely hard. He pinned it to the impure situation he was in. Chris had other thoughts.

"You're still not hard. I know it's not me, I'm an excellent kisser." "Says who?" "I've had my share of compliments. Plus, I feel your body tense when I lick your lip, kiss your neck… suck your tongue. Don't worry, we'll keep going until we get it right." The make out resumed, both participants engaging eagerly. Leo knew that the episode was only going to get more intimate if he didn't stop it. He also knew he was quickly losing chances to get away. He moved the boy's head aside with his own, granting him access to the tan neck. He lapped up & nipped at the skin with relentless vigor. "Hell yeah! Ahhh! Bite it." The ropes began to flicker in unison. The stronger his mouth assaulted the weaker the orbs became until they blinked from existence altogether. This was his opportunity. He could escape now.

Chris had to fight every urge incoming, so he didn't cum prematurely. It took a majority of his strength when the angel's beautiful mouth molested his neck.

A sharp pang of fear ran through him when realized that his magnificent view of his father's pits had disappeared. He knew that the arms returning to his side could mean danger, maybe the end. Before a spell even protruded from his mind, he felt two strong hands slide into the back of his underwear & grab each cheek powerfully. His ass was virgin territory & he quickly realized that he been making a mistake. Each squeeze was his own version of heaven.

"OHHHHH! GOD! YES!" Leo pushed the ass apart & then pushed it back together repeatedly. Hearing Chris' wails of pleasure were intoxicating & made his own cock stand at full attention. "So that's what gets you horny? I could have sworn you'd be a nipple man over an ass man." Leo slowly grinned. "I think that seeing you feel so… good is what did it. Besides, who says you have to pick one or the other?" In a flash Leo flipped Chris onto his back & latched his mouth onto the man's pec. Meanwhile, his hands made short work of the barricading briefs before one found its way between the captor's legs & around circled his asshole.

"Holy fuck me, Leo. I love that." "I can tell." A sly smile from Leo. "I like it, too." He returned his lips to the younger man's. Their tongues met for another match while the adventurous finger pushed slightly further & further inside. "You want me to finger you, Chris?" He asked between kisses. Neither man opened their eyes during the exchange. "I do, daddy." "You ARE kinky." "You have no idea."

The digit fully inserted itself. "Ah-uhhh-ohhh." Happy whimpers poured into the room. "Your ass is so tight." "Just for you. I need you. Put more in me." "You sure?" "Hell yes. You finger me sooo good, daddy." Another sly smile. Another finger.

Leo worked his way to three fingers thrusting inside of Chris as he kissed his way from mouth to chin, nipple, & ear. "Come here." Releasing his hand, Leo slid forward, resting his large ass on his son's chest. "These gotta go." With a wave of his hand, he caused the elder's last piece of clothing to disappear. Two balls hung from a neatly trimmed patch of hair. A 5-inch thick cock projected itself forward aimed at the young stud's mouth. "Give me that."

First, the red cockhead entered. Once comfortable, the shaft followed. Finally, Chris as able to inhale the manly smell radiating from the manicured crotch. Leo gently rocked forward, entrenching himself in the ecstasy that was Chris sucking his cock. He loved it. The way the boy's tongue moved underneath was methodical & brilliant. He even appreciated the hands grabbing & lightly slapping his own ass during.

"Chris… if you… if you keep doing that I'm gonna…" Chris pulled his head back. "You're gonna what? Cum in my mouth? Squirt your hot juice all over my tongue?" They both smiled. "Yeah." "Go ahead. I don't mind. Like, at all." "But that'll make me feel selfish. You need to, you know, feel good, too." "I read you loud & clear." Both men shattered into bright light before reappearing back in the bed. This time Leo was on his back with Chris on top. It was a similar arrangement to the first except the key difference being that Leo's dick was resolutely inside of the witch's ass.

"Chr-Chris, are you sure about this?" "I am. I've wanted you for so long, you have no idea. If you need something to help though, I can create some sort of magical blue pill to keep you interested." Leo pushed himself off of the bed with his hands until his green eyes staring into his son's matching green eyes. "We're going to make our own magic." They kissed again. This time it was delicate, caring. The lips massaged one another with affection. Leo began thrusting carefully.

"Ohhhh, oh. Oh, daddy. Ohhh, daddy." The pace quickened. "You like that?" "Yessss. Ohhh oh." "Tell me what you like." "I like…ahhhh. I like your dick in my ass. I like you fuckkkk- ah, fucking me. I want you inside me forever." "Yeahhh. Your ass is so hot." He laid down to gain traction & pump quicker. "Play with my nipples again… please." Chris began bouncing himself gracefully. "You got it." In a flash, Chris had both nipples between his thumbs & index fingers, pulling & pinching.

They had reached a strong, consistent rhythm within moments. Both men suffered sweat creeping down their faces & bodies. Both grunted & whimpered with complete pleasure. "You like daddy's dick, huh?" "Yeahhh, yeahhh. You fill my ass perfectlyyyy. I didn't know how badly I needed this." "Me either. Ahh. Let me take this."

While still inside him, he lifted Chris & gingerly placed rested him near the foot of the bed, positioned on his back. Chris kissed his lover's neck, ear, & forehead. He then ghosted his lips over the other's, jolting away as the other set attempted to make contact. Smiles remained perpetually unyielding on both men. Their nipples rubbing together as their bodies met in passing.

The thrusting began again, but with greater speed. Chris bowed his legs & placed each foot on each side of Leo's ass. Leo nearly yelped with delight. "You know just how to push my buttons." "Maybe- ah, maybe next time we can find some new buttons." Two small chuckles were obscured by the slapping sounds of the older male's balls against the muscular man's ass.

"Chris… It's been awhile… I'm getting…I'm getting close." Chris aggressively pulled Leo into him with each thrust. "DO IT. Cum in my ass." Leo gave one last passionate kiss with a dozen more drives before he climaxed. "OH fuck. FUUUUCK. Yes. Yeahhhh. Ahhhhhh!" Pearly white sperm launched inside Chris with fiery objective. "Yeeeah, daddy! That's what I want! Oh maaaan."

Leo didn't pull out but allowed his soft cock to keep them connected. Chris smiled the most handsome smile Leo had ever seen from another person. "Was that good for you?" "It was… absolutely something I needed. Now what are we going to do about our friend down here?" he asked nodding his head towards Chris' rigid cock. "Oh, I have an idea. Sit back." His father sat on his rear, legs extended in front of him. "Put your feet together." He did as he was instructed. Chris placed his dick in the small gap that formed between.

"You are… remarkable." He followed his father's example & thrusted. He felt like he had never experienced sex before that day, not truly. Every fragment of them melted to become a single, magically-intertwined being. Every sigh magnified his pleasure to paramount levels he hadn't reached previously.

The cock, slick with precum, moved swiftly within the opening. "Chris, even that feels amazing. Every one of your touches drives me crazy." "Back at ya, big guy. I've never had a foot job before." "I've never given one." They chuckled. "I think I'm getting close." "Yeah? Do it, man. Cum wherever you want." "Just hearing you say that turns me on even more. Ahhh. I'm gonna… Uhhh.." Chris released his father's ankles & began pumping his dick furiously with one hand while the other rested as a fist on his hip.

"Fuuuuuuuuck yeeeeeaaah!" Hot, white fluid hurled itself across the mattress in strings. One large glob managed to splatter itself on the underside of Leo's left foot. Chris cheerfully lifted the extremity & licked the entirety of it off tactfully. He crawled up to his dad & embraced him with a surprise kiss. The largest surprise was the flood of cum that coursed into Leo's mouth. Their tongues engaged in their own miniature version of cum-wrestling.

Chris pulled back enough to gaze at the beauty before him. Leo noticed a small dot of cum lingering on his partner's lip. He sucked the goo up & gave the lip a quick nibble. "Oh man. This is not how I normally fix the plumbing. But I'm glad it happened. Are you?" "Absolutely." "You definitely seemed like you were on a mission today." They both laughed. "Yeah, I guess I was on my own kind of quest." "Do you feel like you completed it?" "Ha. I doubt I could feel more fulfilled if…" A white flash of energy rolled over his entire body. Chris' eyelids disappeared as he stared at his father in shock.

"OH. MY. G-."


End file.
